Beyond The Killer
by B1A4xVIXX
Summary: Beyond Birthday meets L when he first comes to wammy's. They become pretty close.. but things quickly escalate


Chapter 1: The New Boy

Before we start, let me first explain some things to you. I'm Beyond Birthday. Well, actually… that's not my real name.. but I'd be crazy to tell my real name to anyone. I'm not trying to say I'm not crazy.. but.. ah well, never mind.

Have you ever heard "Bad Romance" by that crazy Lady Something? I always forget her name.. probably because it doesn't interest me.. Anyway, that's kind of how I would describe this whole love story: a bad, and possibly impossible, romance.

I suppose that that's all my fault though. If I hadn't gone all crazy back then it might have been a lot easier. It all started while ago when I was still young..

Back To The Early Days

It had been a cold December night. The wind blew hard enough to make the branches hit against the windows. Curtains were blowing as most windows were cracked open just a little.

I was sitting on the couch next to this guy who we all referred to as A, AKA my best friend in the world. Probably because we were the first two guys to be tossed into this ridiculous experiment.

Stirring my cup of hot chocolate quietly, I listened to A rambling on and on about some new hot actress, which seemed little early for him, but not that he cared. Honestly, I couldn't really care. Once in every while a new kid would be added to their little group of genius orphans. A month ago, this boy who called himself K, was added to the group. Today another boy would be added, who'd logically be called L, would move into the room next to his.

Usually, I wouldn't really have cared about it, but somehow, today felt different to me. It even made me nervous, which annoyed me to no end 'cause I was never ever nervous.

Rising to my feet in the middle of A's sentence, I dragged my feet to the kitchen, ignoring my confused friend. Actually, I wasn't allowed near the fridge. Not that I cared. Watari wanted to keep me away from it 'cause he discovered the cause of the empty jam jar mystery was actually… well yeah, it was me. I somehow had an addiction to the stuff and could easily empty a jar a day.

I grabbed one of the two jars. They always had a spare jar in case I would get agitated enough to break the rules. Not that I was some holy kid, I just didn't like breaking the rules with someone as kind as Watari. Yes, I craved a different life, without pressure or crying children, but that didn't mean the old man didn't feel like a father to me.

As soon as I got back to the couch I sat down and crossed my legs, frowning as I started eating the jam with a spoon, staring at the wall. A blinked while looking at me. ''Are you okay, B?''

I glared at my friend. ''Do I look like I'm okay? Surely you're smart enough to see that.'' I rolled my eyes and continued eating. To A, that was a clear sign that he had to shut up.

Soon enough, Watari walked in while holding a slightly older boy's hand. First things first, I quickly hid the jar behind my back. Not that they wouldn't find out later, but I didn't like being caught in the act.

Waiting for Watari to start talking, I started licking my fingers and lips, enjoying the faint taste that was left on it. The boy looked up at Watari, who nodded with a smile. The boy let go of the old man's hand and bowed a bit. Even before he spoke up I knew his name. I was born with the Shinigami eyes after all. Lawliet. Lawliet Lawsford. Obviously, he had to be L.

L looked all of them in the eyes once and gave them a tiny smile. ''Hello. I'm Lawliet.'' He said and soon looked up at Watari, who nodded. ''Everyone, say hi to L!''

Everyone went to greet and introduce him, except for me. I just couldn't bring myself to look away from that boy's eyes. A soon poked me. I got up then and bowed to the new kid politely. ''Hello. I'm B.'' I said now, not realizing I was the only one that hadn't mentioned my full name.

Watari blinked and sighed then. ''Have you possibly been in the fridge again?'' he asked, seeing the jar of jam on the pillow now. I sighed and nodded. Watari shook his head. ''Keep it now. You had the dirty spoon in it already.'' He said. I grinned and licked the spoon off then. ''Thanks!''

Since I had been bad by stealing the jam again, it would be my job to show the new boy around. Such a burden. Not because the boy was annoying or anything, but because he still made me nervous.

After showing him around I pat his head. He didn't seem much older than I was, but somehow I felt protective over him. ''Alright then, time to go to bed.'' I teased him. Even though I was about ten years old, I was pretty mature. The boy looked at me with big eyes and shook his head, clutching onto my arm. I blinked and soon realized that the kid wasn't going to let go. Scared, probably. I understood him. I'd been all alone here once too. I smiled. ''Alright. You can stay with me for tonight.''

After bringing the boy to my room, I got an extra blanket and laid it on the floor with a spare pillow and put him in my bed. ''Here you go.'' I smiled and pat his head again. L frowned a bit. ''You're going to sleep on the floor? You'll get cold.'' He said. I tilt my head. ''Then what do you suggest?'' I asked. He staid quiet and kept frowning, obviously in thought. Chuckling softly, I turned my back to him. Surely my muscles would ache from sleeping on the hard floor, but knowing how weird this all was to the new kid, I was willing to pay the price to help him. ''Sleep well.'' I said and closed my eyes.

A few minutes passed when I suddenly heard the bed creak, signing me that the boy got up. I somehow felt his presence close to me and opened my eyes, feeling how my heart jumped as I saw his face really close to mine. ''Jesus! L!'' I gasped. L blinked. ''Did I scare you?''

I felt how I got a bit annoyed. ''Yeah of course you fucking scared me! I was asleep!'' I snapped. Well, that was a lie. I wasn't asleep at all, yet I wanted him to understand he should never ever do that again. L looked at me, a bit guilty. ''I'm sorry.. I just.. I felt a bit scared and I wanted to lie down here with you.'' He softly said.

My glare softened and I sat up. Letting out a low sigh I scratch the back of my head. ''Alright, but then lets both sleep in my bed. I can already feel my muscles getting sore.'' I said and got up to my feet. Tugging the blanket back and adjusting the pillow so two could fit on there, I snuggled up under the blanket, on my side, so we both could fit in. I was closest to the wall. L looked at me shyly and I pat the free space. ''Come on, I don't bite.'' Smiling friendly, I gestured for him to come closer. L soon laid down next to me, and, to get comfortable and help him feel safe, I carefully placed my arm over his middle. ''Now try to sleep.''

It didn't take long before I started drifting off to dreamland.

As soon as I woke up, I took a look at the new kid. I wasn't much of a morning person, but I knew exactly how to cure that. I reached for the recently claimed jam jar I had stored under my bed and ate some using my fingers.

''B? What are you doing?'' I suddenly heard the little raven haired boy say. Always having been sensitive about the subject 'cause a lot of people thought I was weird because of it. ''None of your business.'' I said defensively, sneaking yet another spoonful between my innocent lips.

L blinked a little. ''I'm sorry. I didn't know it was a sensitive sub-'' he started, but I didn't let him finish and snarled at him. ''It's not a sensitive subject! I just don't like it when… when..'' I thought and frowned. ''Okay, so maybe it is a sensitive subject. Why can't a man eat his jam in peace?!'' I pointed the spoon at the new boy. L shrugged a bit. ''You can. I was going to tell you I don't mind.''

I felt how I froze. Expression, body everything just stood still for a bit. I then blinked and lowered the spoon. ''Really? You don't think it's weird?'' I asked now and looked at the black haired kid. He shrugged. ''If you like it why not do it? Who cares what other's think. If it makes you happy then you should. I respect it.'' He said.

Ready to let another spoonful of delicious red substance slide down my throat, I pulled the spoon back in surprise. No one ever said it like that. It did make sense. I put the spoon into the jar again. ''You… I like your attitude.'' I smiled then. This nervousness of mine had been for nothing after all. I liked L. This could very well be the beginning of a good friendship.


End file.
